


everything has changed

by jpnxjcs



Series: the story of pinunso [5]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Josh and Stell, Joshtell - Freeform, Justin and Sejun, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Cursing, Mild Kissing Scenes, Pinunso, Yani and Ken, YaniKen, friends turned lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: it all felt like a dream for he both of them. a dream they never wanted to end and wake up from.
Relationships: Justin De Dios/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Series: the story of pinunso [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194839
Kudos: 2





	everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@PinunsoOfficial](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40PinunsoOfficial), [Lire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire/gifts).



To say that Justin had gotten used to their routine in their cabin was a bit of an understatement. 

He actually forgot that they lived in Manila until Paulo brought it up after taking a dip in the lake.

"When are we going back to where, now?" he stammered, confused when his lover began chuckling. Paulo pinched his cheek and continued drying his hair.

"Back to Manila, love. Home? Remember? Or did you forget?"

"I.. actually did," he sheepishly smiled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hm.. I would've forgotten about it too.. except.. the thought of our week coming to an end kept me awake at night. What's gonna happen to us when we go back?" Justin noticed that the older's eyes were suddenly clouded over with tears, the sight urging him to pull his better half close to his chest and hug him.

"We don't have to think about that now, Pau. We can just forget about it for a few days more."

"But, Jah-" Justin silenced him with a chaste kiss on his lips, swallowing the soft whimper that came from the older.

"Shush, baby. Let me take care of you, hm? I'm sure all that swimming tired you out.."

"You're not about to spoil me with food, are you?"

"Oh, baby. You took the words right out of my mouth."

"But-! I swam all those laps just to lose weight and now you-" Justin silenced him with a kiss again, carrying him back into their cabin. Paulo huffed as the younger prepared exactly what he had promised, frowning at the amounts of sweet dessert that were displayed in front of him.

"I'm gonna grow fat again.." the older frowned, pouting when the younger pinched his cheek.

"I love the squish on your tummy, though. And besides, I have a very discreet, but effective way to burn all the calories we'll be eating tonight." That managed to earn a small smile from the older, nodding slowly before grinning at Justin.

"Keep that smile coming, baby. Now, shall we?" he sighed but took the younger's waiting hand anyways, letting himself be guided to their dining table.

Paulo actually didn't feel that bad during the rest of their meal. He and Justin talked about many things, their future being one of them. He smiled, a warm feeling spreading all over his chest as he listened to Justin's plans for the future of their relationship. The younger smiled at him in return when he began to talk, even nodding in agreement in some of his suggestions.

As they talked more and more, he came to a conclusion: their future involved the two of them sharing the same life, the same dream.

He felt a little emotional at the thought, unable to stop himself from leaning over the table and latching his lips onto the younger's. Justin kissed back just as sweetly, though a little confused, and wrapped a hand around his nape.

"What was that for?" he breathlessly chuckled as the older sat back down.

"No reason," the smaller mumbled, picking up his spoon and fork. "Just.. had the urge to do that.."

"You, my love, are too adorable for me."

"Hmp." Justin laughed, continuing to eat his meal.

"Hey, Pau?"

"What again?" the older asked with a little laugh.

"Don't be mean. I.. I just want to know.. if we had a choice, would you want to not leave this place?" Paulo stopped and thought about the question, the puzzle pieces coming together in his brain.

If he was being honest, he had to admit. He didn't want to leave. This little cabin was just the most perfect thing for the two of them. They could settle down here. There were the woods behind them so they can take walks, there was the lake so they have a place to swim and relax in. It was warm, but not humid.

It was perfect.

But deep down, they both knew that they couldn't really stay. They had a life back in the city. They had a group they needed to think about. And they had just been given the chance to prove themselves and to keep their supporters, their A'Tin, happy.

As much as he selfishly wanted to stay, they couldn't. The thought brought an unexplainable pain in his heart, but he refused to show that to the younger male anticipating his response. He didn't have to bring both of their emotions down.

Afterall, this was their last day in paradise. They might as well make the most of it.

He just smiled in return, resuming to eat his steak. Dessert came a bit soon after, Paulo complimenting him on the taste and presentation. Justin smiled, a little bit proud of himself, but endeared at the older's reactions and hums whenever he took a bite of whatever he was eating.

They argued for at least three minutes before deciding that both of them would clear the dishes, one of them splashing the other with water every few minutes. They'd giggle stupidly about it, but they enjoyed each other's company nonetheless.

"Do you think they're mad? That we left without a goodbye?"

"I don't think so. We did tell them the morning after, so.. there's no really valid reason to get upset. I hope."

"You're not sure." Justin teased, poking his side. Paulo just smiled and shook his head, placing the last of the plates on the rack before wiping his hands on the rag hanging on the oven.

"Do you want to go swimming again, or do you want to rest for a bit?"

"We can go now. Besides.. as far as I'm aware, swimming won't be the only thing happening." Justin smirked at him and shook his head, stripping his clothes and walking over to where the frozen male was.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me in my naked glory before.. I'll see you in the water.." he whispered, biting the older's earlobe and pinching his ass, stalking past him towards the back. Paulo dumbly stared after him, eyes focused on the younger's pale ass.

_Get it together, John Paulo._

He shook his head and stripped his own clothes, following the younger.

.-.

As he had suspected, swimming really wasn't the only thing that happened. Although, they did spend a couple of minutes on splashing each other with water and playing around. But, soon after, the tension resurfaced between them, Justin crowding the older to the edge of the small lake, leaving him no space to back up into.

Paulo couldn't explain what he saw in the younger's eyes as he stalked closer, but he suddenly didn't have the need to as the latter quickly claimed his lips, pulling him by the waist as he did so. The latter bit his bottom lip, cuasing him to moan, and hence giving him the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Was Justin this.. dominating when they first made love? Were his lust as strong as how he felt now?

It sure didn't feel like it days ago. But it didn't mean that he didn't like it.

He gasped when he felt the younger squeeze his ass, hoisting his legs up and wrapping them around his waist. The younger then took them both out of the water and back into their room, throwing the older male on the bed. Paulo landed with a soft, "oof", staring back at him.

Justin slowly crawled over, fingers delicately dragging across his thigh until they stopped, squeezing it, before lowering the older's torso down. Paulo was about to ask what he was doing but his breath got caught in his throat when the younger's free hand brushed against his erection, soon slipping in between his legs and teasing his entrance.

"In honest truth, Pau.. it was you who forgot.." he whispered, teasing the sensitive skin and drinking in the reaction he received. "We've been here for a week and.. and we're leaving tomorrow.." his voice cracked, shutting his eyes tightly to stop the tears from falling.

"I want to make the most of this, Pau. I.. I love you. Fuck, I Love you so much, Paulo. So much." Justin finally allowed his tears to fall, sobbing against the older male's chest. Paulo's hands ran his fingers through his hair and lightly traced patterns on his back, calming him down.

Justin hoisted himself up again and claimed his lips, the kiss filled with all the love they could ever make the other feel.

"I love you.." they were just three words, but to Paulo and Justin?

Those three little words meant everything.

.-.

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything?" Paulo asked, avoiding the younger's eyes. The younger just nodded, taking the last of their suitcases out on the living room. Paulo looked around and felt a little emotional; he wasn't ready to go. But he would never forget this place.

This was their little secret and only theirs.

"We should go." Justin mumbled, walking out whilst dragging the case behind him. Tears soon rolled down Paulo's cheeks and he broke down sobbing, kneeling on the floor. His hands tightly gripped his thighs, unable to control the waves of sadness that washed over him.

He didn't even notice the younger running back into the cabin. He didn't notice the younger pull him into his arms. He didn't notice the younger whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

He didn't notice it all.

The only thing he could focus on was the pain blooming in his chest and the regrets of all the words he could never say.

He stayed there, sobbing in Justin's chest as he absorbed the last of all the memories that now are too painful to look back to.

_I wish I never loved you.._


End file.
